russelfandomcom-20200213-history
GMA Headline News
GMA HEADLINE NEWS 1986.JPG GMA Headline News is a defunct late-night English newscast of GMA Network from May 19, 1986 to Jaunary 3, 1992 its was a GMA Network News in 2006-2008 GMA Headline News Theme (1995-1996) Lian Las Pinas GMA Headline News Theme Pop PM News Craig Palmer Featuring the network music ensemble from (October 2, 1995-June 28, 1996) (re-edited) were replaced by Rey Langit Rhea Santos and Jenny Alejandro Jove Francisco from (October 2, 1995-June 28, 1996). GMA Headline News Theme (1996-1998) Lian Las Pinas GMA Headline News Theme Pop PM News Craig Palmer Featuring the network music ensemble from (July 1, 1996-May 29, 1998) (re-edited) were replaced by Rey Langit Rhea Santos and Jenny Alejandro Jove Francisco from (July 1, 1996-May 29, 1998). GMA Headline News Theme (1996-1999) Lian Las Pinas GMA Headline News Theme Pop PM News Craig Palmer Featuring the network music ensemble from (December 2, 1996-July 30, 1999) (re-edited) were replaced by Mon Isberto Katherine Villar and Marigold Haber Raffy Santos from (June 1, 1998-July 30, 1999). GMA Headline News Theme (1998-1999) Lian Las Pinas GMA Headline News Theme Pop PM News Craig Palmer Featuring the network music ensemble from (June 1, 1998-July 30, 1999) (re-edited) were replaced by Mon Isberto Katherine Villar and Marigold Haber Raffy Santos from (June 1, 1998-July 30, 1999). GMA Headline News Theme Music Loud Soundtrack (1999-2000) Lian Las Pinas GMA Headline News Theme Pop PM News Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing from (August 2, 1999-April 28, 2000). Ako Po Si Mon Isberto Katherine Villar Ako Po Si Marigold Haber Raffy Santos Bago Mag Alas Sais bukas dito sa GMA Headline News GMA Headline News Theme Music Loud Soundtrack (2000-2001) Lian Las Pinas GMA Headline News Theme Pop PM News Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing from (May 1, 2000-January 26, 2001) Ako Po Si Delia Razon Susan Enriquez and Miss A Dong Puno LIVE Bago Mag Alas Sais Y Medya bukas dito sa GMA Headline News Frontpage mga Kwento Sa git ng mga Balita soundtrack Attimated (2000-2001) Lian Las Pinas Published on January 28 2012 Frontpage Theme Purple Line Composed and arranged by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing from (May 1, 2000-June 1, 2001). The newscast is anchored by Rolly Lakay Gonzalo Trisha Salvador and Martina Bartiromo Gene Orejana from (May 1, 2000-January 26, 2001). *The newscast is anchored by Rolly Lakay Gonzalo Trisha Salvador and Martina Bartiromo Gene Orejana from (January 29, 2001-June 1, 2001). **Frontpage Soundtrack (2000-2001) **Lian Las Pinas **Published on January 28 2012 **Frontpage Theme Purple Line Composed and arranged by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing from (January 29, 2000-June 1, 2001). **The newscast is anchored by Rolly Lakay Gonzalo Trisha Salvador and Martina Bartiromo Gene Orejana from (January 29, 2001-June 1, 2001). *Frontpage Theme (2001-2002) *Lian Las Pinas *Published on July 27 2013 *Frontpage Theme Green Yellow Line Composed and arranged by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing from (June 4, 2001-July 12, 2002). *The newscast is anchored by Delia Razon Susan Enriquez and Miss A Dong Puno LIVE from (June 4, 2001-July 12, 2002). *Frontpage Theme Song (2002-2003) *Lian Las Pinas *Published on June 25, 2012 *Frontpage Theme Blue Line Craig Palmer Published by Network Producton Music Publishing from (July 15, 2002-June 27, 2003). *were replaced by Rolly Lakay Gonzalo Trisha Salvador and Martina Bartiromo Gene Orejana from (July 15, 2002-June 27, 2003). *Frontpage Theme Music (2003-2004) My Version *Lian Las Pinas *Published on June 10 2013 *Frontpage Theme Yellow Line Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing from (June 30, 2003-March 12, 2004). *were replaced by Rey Langit Rhea Santos and Jenny Alejandro Jove Francisco from (June 30, 2003-September 26, 2003). *were replaced by Rey Langit Rhea Santos and Jenny Alejandro Jove Francisco from (September 29, 2003-March 12, 2004). *Leslie Espino (1992–1993) (Weekday-Edition) *Jessica Soho (1992-1993) (Weekday-Edition) *Raffy Marcelo (1992-1993) (Weekday-Edition) *Mari Kaimo (1992–1998) (Weekday-Edition) *Marga Ortigas(1992–1998) (Weekday-Edition) *Risa Hontiveros (1992–1998) (Weekday-Edition) *Vicky Morales (1992–1999) (Weekday-Edition) *Pia Arcangel (1998-1999) (Weekday-Edition) *Martin Andanar (1998-1999) (Weekday-Edition) *Mike Enriquez (1998–1999) (Weekday-Edition) * See also *List of shows previously aired by GMA Network Category:Philippine news series Category:GMA Network Category:1986 television series debuts Category:1992 television ending series